


Comfortable?

by Kurovium



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Loki's Being Difficult, M/M, Romance, The Writer Regrets This Already, Thor's Being Thor, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurovium/pseuds/Kurovium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, with the knowledge of Loki in the Asgardian dungeons, begins to feel conflicted once again over his treatment. In an attempt to comfort him, they find themselves facing eachother in a way they never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written I've decided to actually finish and post. I certainly hope you like it.  
> All feedback and criticism is highly appreciated. Thanks~

"Is there anything that could make him more comfortable as he is?"

Thor's voice, though he tried to conceal it, held concern. He had finished speaking to father about this very matter, and had come away with less than success. The allfather, as expected, was completely disgusted by Thor's concern with a prisoner, especially one so dangerous, even if it was Loki. At this, he went to the only other person he knew cared for Loki besides himself, their mother. He had went to her to help his brother after his father refused.

The black haired man wouldn't like Thor identifying him as kin, he had to remind himself, but, for Thor, it was far less easy to forget than it seemed for the other man. They had grown up together, fought together, talked together. And while he was angry at him for putting the world he loved in danger, this was difficult for him to forget. He still clung, perhaps foolishly, to the hope his brother may still exist underneath the bitterness and hate.Frigga laced her fingers together, her gaze sad and body, hunched, showed this.

 "I've done what I could. I managed to convince your father to allow him furniture and books, which was hard as it is, but...beyond this, I find there is little for us to do."

 Her eyes flickered upward to Thor's saddened expression, and, hesitantly, continued."He's lonely," She said. "That, I would say, is one of his only true discomforts that is helpable. Perhaps, you could, if you wished to, visit him from time to time."

 Thor paused, shaking his head as he considered it. "I fear Loki is too hateful for us to have conversation like we once did, Mother." He reminded her softly.

He knew that was true. Loki was unbalanced, hateful. While isolated confinement wouldn't help this, wouldn't seeing those he hated be even worse? Wouldn't it? Thor wasn't certain, he wasn't even certain if wanting to help this man was permissible. This killer, this sociopath, this...brother, his brother. He banished the thought, returning his troubled gaze to his mother.

"I will...try. I will visit him." He scarcely believed he said them, but he thought it right at Frigga's expression.

She looked relieved, and at once allowed a breath to escape her lips. She grasped his hand in her own, and smiled at him.

 "Thank you. He rarely listens to me. Perhaps, you can do better."

 He nodded, standing from his chair, drawing his fingers from hers and stepping away. "I don't think I'll be successful, Mother." He reminded her, walking away.

 "I think you will." She replied firmly, standing and brushing her hands down her dress.

 Thor was uncertain he would be able to help his brother, though he admittedly didn't know what he was expecting to happen when he asked to help in the first place. He simply knew, beneath the anger, he pitied this man he had once spent his youth with. And even that pity felt wrong, as Loki had put himself in his prison, he had killed to put himself there. Still...Thor could admit he didn't like how he was treated.

Running a hand through his shoulder length blond hair, he sighed. He shouldn't worry so much. He wasn't doing nothing more than attempting to lesson the pain of a prisoner.

 After braving the complex, Asgardian, halls for several minutes, he reached the narrow passageway leading down toward the dungeon. Here, he paused, for the first time considering his words, then angrily pushed the thought away. He had nothing to be nervous about. He was certainly not the one in the wrong, he had no reason to be nervous. His heavy footsteps padded down the stairwell, nodding at the two guards, finding the hallway littered with neat, rectangular cells.

At his appearance, prisoners occupying the closest cells peered angrily out him, others shouting, or growling. Thor barely gave then his gaze, but his eyes found their way to the cell he knew the other man occupied. Inside, he observed with something akin to nostalgia. Loki sat flipping through a thick book with seemingly little interest. A lock of his normally carefully groomed raven hair fell across his pale skin, his ankles were crossed as he sat, and his back leaning against the pale walls of his cell.

As Thor approached, he looked up. His eyes widened momentarily at the sight of his visitor, before his face fell into a very familiar sneer.

"Come to gloat?" He asked, snapping the book closed with a practiced hand.

"No, Loki. I merely wished to speak to you." Thor replied.

"Speak to me..." The raven haired man tested the phrase out in his mouth, as though it was bitter."About what? Did Odin ask you to? No, his silly of me. He doesn't care. What a foolish thought."

The bitter tone in the other mans voice did, despite his efforts to stop it, pain him. Thor met the other mans eyes, shaking his head.

"I...was concerned. Call me whatever you wish, but I worried over you."

"Worried over me, eh, brother?"

Despite his sneer, Loki carefully masked the fact he was taken aback by this. Concern when he was faced with the hatred with, not only Earth, but Asgard. Loki brushed the thought aside, and pushed himself to his feet. Thor watched as the other man rested his forearm and leaned on the transparent walls of the cell, looking down at him.

"I simply wish to talk, Loki." Thor said, again.

Loki narrowed his eyes, attempting to gauge his sincerity. He suspected lie, that Odin had put him up to it to discover information. Yet, he found himself, very slowly, nodding.

"Then, talk, brother."

Thor cleared his throat, searching his brain awkwardly for some sort of conversation. "Are you comfortable, here?"

To his surprise, the black haired man, rather than mere bitterness started laughing. "Comfortable? Right, Thor, nothing is more comfortable than being locked in a cell."

Thor sighed. "Mother had father send you furniture, and books."

"Your father," Loki corrected angrily, then his gaze swept to the mentioned furniture. "If you were to try it, you'd realize even that doesn't make up for the situation. But you are left with your true comforts in the rest of the castle."

The blond grunted, running a hand through his long hair."It's the same as the rest."

Loki shook his head, moving away from the wall to sit on a small chair close by."Do try it, then. See how comfortable you find it." He was taunting, not seriously. The look in Thor's eyes, however, showed he either didn't realize this or did and didn't care.

"Very well,"

Loki's eyes widened, resting his cheek against his palm."As you wish, brother."

Thor raised a hand, but paused, looking up again. "Attempt to escape, and I will stop you. Through death, if I must."

The raven-haired man nodded, rolling his eyes with exaggerated exasperation. At once, the transparent wall flickered away, and Thor stepped in, closing it behind him. He stared at the Loki, as though daring him to attack, to taunt, to move. True to his word, the other man merely sat perched, unmoving, on the chair.

"Lovely," He said, dryly, gesturing vaguely the opposite chair.

Thor sat at the other mans word, his large body awkward in the small chair. It was narrower, obviously meant for the other man. His noticeable discomfort almost earned him a smile.

"It is not as bad as you claimed," The blond man said, finally.

"Ah, yes," Loki replied. "That's why you're shifting and look terribly uncomfortable."

"Shut up."

Thor frowned, finally finding a position more suitable to his build. Then, he continued. "How...have you been?"

The other man looked at him with a raised eyebrow, resting both elbows on each arm of the chair. His upper body, lean and lightly muscled, straightened.

"Just wonderful, brother. Can't you tell?"

The blond grunted in exasperation at further sarcasm, and pushed himself up from the chair. "At least, tell me somet-"

He made a move to step away, only to feel his leg catching on the chair. He fell, finding himself kneeling on the floor, his hand on Loki's thighs in a mindless attempt to regain his balance. As he raised his head, he found found his face nearly pressed to Loki's groin.


End file.
